


【授翻】Hooded Man

by yizhiyouzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Angst, F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiyouzi/pseuds/yizhiyouzi
Summary: 伏地魔死了，魔法界一片安宁。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hooded Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428602) by [lady_of_clunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_clunn/pseuds/lady_of_clunn). 



> Thanks for permission! Such an honor it is

第一章  
清晨的第一缕阳光洒在粉色和黄色的花瓣上，使它们闪闪发着光。露水沾湿了赫敏的鞋袜，她在森林里行走的时候穿的最方便的衣物。本用来指示禁林边缘的花丛消失了，所以她只能往更深的地方走去。  
太阳快升起来了，她不得不加快行动，照到阳光的花朵会失去魔力。她跪在湿漉漉的草坪上，采摘着纤细的花朵。没过多长时间她就为自己不能一次性抓住足够多的花朵而沮丧，然后她想到了一个好主意，她把握在手里的魔杖用作了簪子，插进了发髻里。  
当她伸手去采一朵格外鲜艳的花朵时，她的魔杖突然被人蛮横地抽走了。  
她无助地颤抖着，恐慌开始吞噬她。她应该保持警惕的！如果她明天来或许就不会这样了，她为什么不能再等一天？而不是像现在这样，考虑的事变成了她还会不会有明天。一根魔杖戳着她的太阳穴，她僵住了。  
一根魔杖？为什么会有巫师在这个时间在禁林？或者说，在禁林？  
“禁林可是个危险的地方，小女巫。”她身后的男人靠近她的耳边低声说。  
她转着眼睛评估着眼下的情况，没敢转过头去。  
慢慢地，穿着棕色和绿色斗篷的身影一个个地从森林里走了出来。  
其中一个从树上跳了下来，魔法减缓了他的落地速度，让他的斗篷就像翅膀一样展开。  
除了那个逼着她跪下的，她数了数，一共有四个人。她没法逃出去了。  
带着兜帽的巫师们走近了她，在她面前围成一个半圆形。而那个从树上观察她的巫师，则是直直走向了她。捏住她的下巴控制住了她，他的眼睛藏在了兜帽的阴影里。  
“极佳的捕猎，布雷斯。”  
他掀开了兜帽，露出了浅金色的头发，在阳光下闪闪发光。  
德拉科·马尔福露出了一个残忍的微笑。

 

她身后的男人扯着她的头发强迫她站了起来。  
那个男人，布雷斯—赞比尼？—松开了她的头发，转而握住了她的手腕，把她的双手举到了头顶。  
马尔福走近了她，双手从她的手臂一路摸了上去，直到她的腋窝，然后又滑到了她的胸部以下。她的心跳加快了，而且她确信他透过长袍感觉到了，但他没有表现出任何异常，双手摸过了她的腹部和臀部。他走得更近了，他俩几乎贴在了一起。一时间她有了一个疯狂的念头，她觉得他就像在拥抱她。但是她很快意识到他不过是在找她背上有没有藏着武器。马尔福一定感觉到了她的不安，因为他露出了冷笑。然后他往旁边挪了挪，肩膀差点碰到她的鼻子。他蹲下身来，摸过了她腿的外侧，停在了脚踝处，手停在了她最喜欢的黑绿条纹袜子上。  
突然，赫敏为他还盯着她的眼睛而感到了高兴，就算这眼神里带着嘲笑。她的妈妈在万圣节的时候给了她这双袜子，她很喜欢它们，尽管罗恩总是嘲笑她这是为了迎合麻瓜的喜好。  
马尔福的嘴角露出了一个不明显的笑容，然后他的手摸到了她腿的内侧。赫敏尖叫着想让他停下，并紧了膝盖。马尔福示意着控制着她的男人，硬生生分开了她的腿。马尔福拿出了武器，指在了她的大腿根部。  
然后他松开了手，朝着禁林开始撤退。赫敏仍然呆站着睁大了眼，直到抓住她的人用手肘推了她一下，示意她跟上。

 

她的鞋子并不适合在灌木丛中行走。  
“还有时间回头。”  
她的长袍被灌木划破了。  
“我发誓我不会告诉任何人！”  
她哭着走得跌跌撞撞的，她的手臂被拽的很痛。赞比尼一直抓着她的手臂，但没有一点帮助她的意思。  
“你可以对我施个一忘皆空或者我们可以建立牢不可破的誓言！”现在她听到了某人的低声牢骚。  
“要我让她闭嘴吗，德拉科？”西奥多·诺特从一开始看她的眼神里就充满了恨意。“我们可以给她看看我们有多喜欢麻瓜的办法，然后割掉她的舌头。”  
他的掌心里出现了一把银色的小刀，刀面闪烁着光芒。   
“无声无息。”马尔福只是拿魔杖指了一下她，并没有停下脚步，“多走少说，格兰杰。我们还有一段路要赶。”  
当他们到达目的地的时候，天都快亮了。赫敏没办法通过太阳的位置确定时间，她能根据逐渐升高的温度来判断大概走了几个小时。她渴极了，身上的袍子仿佛粘在了她的身上。她穿这件袍子本是为了抵御清晨的寒冷的。  
赞比尼一路上都拉着她，但这变成了一个越来越难的任务。他们越往森林里走去，赫敏越觉得他们带着自己远离了正常的路线。很快，这种感觉让她几乎迈不开步子。被带去未知的方向对她而言是一种折磨，她试图恳求周围的巫师让她回到熟悉的方向或路线，或者只是让她停下一小会儿。但她被施了无声咒。  
赫敏想到她可能会无助地跪倒在地上，然后被拖着穿过污泥和落叶继续向前走。突然，她觉得自己穿过了一个防护咒，所有痛苦的情绪都消失了。  
有那么一会儿，光让她没法睁眼，突然而来的安静让她怀疑自己聋了。她恐慌起来，以为他们夺走了她所有的感觉。但是鸟叫了起来，而她也适应了正午的阳光。  
面前是一片空地。在这片老橡树下的空地上，集合着一些巫师帐篷。有些就像小型的麻瓜野营用的帐篷，和她和罗恩、哈利寻找魂器时住的帐篷没什么两样；有些则像中世纪竞技场上会有的那种，帐篷的整体是红蓝相间的，顶端则有一条飘动的小丝带；还有一顶十分女性化的粉色帐篷，它有一座小尖塔，看上去就像一个恶俗的婚礼蛋糕；还有一顶有着精美刺绣的深绿色帐篷。  
“别试着用脑子记住我们住地的细节，格兰杰。我们从不在一个地方停留过长时间。”  
是的，她可以看出来。  
“水在那个有盖的坩埚里。但是别在里面洗澡，尽管这能让你把身上的泥弄掉。那是我们烹饪用的水，如果你想要一些的话，得小心点。”  
别的巫师们一到驻地就脱下了斗篷。赫敏认出了阿德里安·普西和格里戈里·高尔，当然仅凭他的体格赫敏就能认出来。他现在正靠在魔杖上，怨恨地看着她。 “除非我们当中的人和你在一起，不然你是没法穿过防护咒的。你不会拿到魔杖而且西奥会一直监视你，所以不要试着逃跑。现在规矩点，我得派个猫头鹰去找傲罗的头领，波特还住在诺丁汉，是吗？”  
赫敏无声地点了点头。  
他们没有给她解除咒语。

 

赫敏沮丧地抱着腿坐在了一块小岩石上，或许更合适的称呼是大一些的碎石堆。这总比坐在地上要好。她试过逃跑，但获得的只是沾满泥的屁股。  
她把斗篷盖在膝盖上，不安地用手指摩擦着粗糙的布料。她觉得自己像个隐形人，于是就慢慢地朝着篝火另一边的帐篷移动。她以为没人理睬她，就想要试着无魔杖地突破防护咒，但她被弹回了泥泞里。现在，尽管距离那次逃脱已经好几个小时了，但她不能确定自己的指尖的疼痛到底像是那种疼痛，是麻木的痛，还是被烫伤的痛，或是被一个粗劣的麻瓜电子设备漏电刺激到的痛。  
“你。”  
我？赫敏抬头看见了格里戈里·高尔不友好的脸。他和她记忆中的不太一样了。他不只是简单的身躯巨大，而是拥有了更结实、强壮的身躯。就像那种在麻瓜俱乐部门口站岗保卫的人，或是那种讨债的人。  
高尔把头转向了营火，“我们在喝早茶。和我们一起或者继续饿着。”他转过身离开了，根本不去看她是否跟了上来。  
当赫敏试着站起身的时候，她全身的关节和肌肉都发出了抗议。成员…什么的成员？他们是…什么人？他们摘下了兜帽和斗篷，围坐在篝火旁的各式椅子上。他们用树枝或者倒下的树干变形出了椅子，每个人的椅子都符合各自的品味。装饰艺术风格的皮扶手椅、破旧的躺椅，切斯特菲尔德沙发，还有一张看上去有点哥特式的躺椅。  
德拉科·马尔福坐在一张宽大的雕花扶手椅上，椅垫是古铜色的皮革。看到她走近，他拍了拍右边一段没有变形的树干。  
“快点，格兰杰。如果你表现好，我会把它变得舒服一点。”  
阿德里安·普西和布雷斯·赞比尼正忙着分发热气腾腾的炖菜。到她面前时，普西局促不安地站着，很明显不知道该做什么。  
“看在梅林的面子上！给她些吃的，阿德里安。”马尔福用魔杖指着那个树桩，把它变形成了与他的扶手椅配套的脚凳。“而格兰杰你，坐下！”  
她坐在皮垫上，觉得自己仿佛坐在了他的脚边。但赫敏并不在意，这至少比那块岩石要好。或者说那些碎石，那些鹅卵石。  
“不客气，格兰杰。你就不能说声谢谢？你是哑了吗？”  
她猛地抬起了头，盯着他的眼神里带着愤怒。“事实上，是的。我哑了！”她无声地说着。  
“哦我操！我忘了！”他的脸染上了一丝丝酡红，又或许那只是阳光的颜色。“咒立停。”  
“谢谢你。”  
马尔福点了点头，把注意力转到了他的炖菜上。几个男人已经开始吃了。除了马尔福一共有七个人。当她认出其中一些是她的同学时，她有些震惊。高尔，他把魔杖靠在了木制扶手椅的椅背上；布雷斯·赞比尼，阿德里安·普西，西奥多·诺特，他们都看上去年轻脆弱，却同时又显得可恨。另外三个正交谈着的她从没见过，他们看上去年龄大一些，或许当她进入霍格沃兹的时候他们就已经毕业了。  
篝火旁的谈话听上去克制又谨慎。赫敏觉得是因为自己的存在导致的。她把注意力集中在炖菜上，慢慢地吃着。这是她今天的第一顿饭，本来她打算采完黄昏的花之后和麦格校长一起吃早饭的。她早就饿坏了。  
她知道饥饿的滋味。在她寻找魂器的那些日子里，或者就像现在历史书里对段日子的称呼，“寻找日”，饥饿是她最大的敌人。魔法没法制造食物，在接下来的日子里，很大可能不会再有这样的炖菜了。  
“干得漂亮，唐卡斯特。”  
一个她从没见过的男人，金色长发，从他的食物里抬起了眼，笑了起来。  
“如果没有西奥的捕猎天赋，这些就又会变成浆果和树根了。”诺特吃完了他的那一份，正躺在他那张豪华躺椅上。  
“既然我已经因为偷猎而违法，那不妨好好利用这个机会。”  
偷猎？偷猎什么？  
大家都笑了起来，赞比尼拍了拍诺特的后背。

 

“我很高兴看到你们都如此开心。我的天啊！我看见的是格兰杰小姐吗？亲爱的，我听说你正在魔药学的道路上努力？”霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩站在一张高级的维多利亚式沙发旁。他的深绿色天鹅绒长袍边上绣着纷繁复杂的金线，腰间绕着一个由槲寄生和花朵缠绕做的环。他的头发变白了，蓄起了胡须，看上去就像一个古董圣诞老人。  
“教授！真是个惊喜！我的研究其实更偏向药剂学。”她站了起来，手里拿着碗。“你…你当了祭司吗？”  
“我的孩子，我确实去科克里斯碰了运气，那曾是我的避风港。但兄弟会有着很严格的规定，我就无法享受菠萝蜜饯了。所以我不得不在菠萝和科克里斯之间做出选择。”斯拉格霍恩张开了双臂。“这就是我为什么在这里。”他的天鹅绒长袍看起来像是为了一个更胖的人设计的，所以袍子的前襟只能交叠在他的肚子上。 “科克里斯？”赫敏听上去像是喘不过气了。  
“霍拉斯，和我们的俘虏过于亲密可不是好事。我们要做的只是拿到赎金、给她施一个一忘皆空，然后送她回去。”马尔福声音里的警告意味很明显。  
“俘虏！哦，但是亲爱的，别害怕。这些男孩们内心深处还是善良的。”斯拉格霍恩坐下了，闻到了炖菜的香味。“啊！今天真是美好的一天！”  
赫敏想起了他们在“寻找日”中所经历的痛苦，他们精神的振奋，以及被一盘意大利面激起的希望。在这儿也是如此，她身边的男人们放松着，围着篝火交谈。她尽可能减慢了吃东西的速度，马尔福在她的左侧保持着沉默。  
太阳慢慢落下，她突然对这堆火焰升起了感激之情。尽管是夏天，但高大的树木遮住了夕阳，这块空地笼罩在了阴影之中。  
为了抵御突来的寒冷，赫敏把碗放在了地上，费力地穿上了长袍。她很高兴自己带了衣服。  
“那是什么？”  
马尔福恶毒的声音吓得她颤抖了一下。她转头看见他正牢牢地盯着她，赫敏下意识地想遮住自己的条纹袜子。  
“这只是穿着玩的。是我妈妈给我的礼物。”  
“穿着玩的。”他的脸沉了下来。“在你那个麻瓜屋子里是不是还有姜饼屋装饰？你是不是还会在万圣节把脸涂成绿色，手里拿着一把不能飞的扫帚走在路上？”  
她脸上的红色告诉了他这一切是真的。这是她的妈妈知道的，唯一接近女儿生活的方法。  
他脸上露出了恶心的神色。“很幽默，是吗？是在取笑我们吗？你对我们的文化一无所知！这就是为什么我们不想…”马尔福闭上了眼，深吸了一口气，“不管怎样。准备睡觉吧，格兰杰。”


	2. Cutthroat

尽管赫敏确定马尔福不会碰她，但她心里依然疑惑着。他们谁也不会碰她，是吗？真的是吗？  
马尔福站起身拉起她的胳膊把她拽了起来，她在他身后绊了一跤，又一次。  
“你要在树丛后面躲一会儿吗？”  
她挣扎着踢他，到目前为止他们没有一个人碰过她一根头发。“我知道你们每个人的帐篷里都有浴室！你们每个人都打算羞辱我一次吗？”  
他突然停了下来。“我忘了你有过逃命的经历。”  
“至少我不是杀人犯！”  
“我从没伤害过任何人！”他冷静了一些，“没有永久性的。”  
赫敏哼了一声。  
“来吧，你得和我在一起。”  
“和你？为什么？”  
和他？和他吗？  
“或是你更想和诺特在一起？我很确定他会在你逃跑的时候给你一个索命咒。”  
“在我看来你们俩没有差别。至少诺特在表面上就表现得他会在我睡着时割开我的喉咙，这并不意味着你不会这么做！”她暗自希望马尔福这么做。  
马尔福停下了脚步，捏了捏鼻梁。  
“别给我提意见，格兰杰。现在，当个好姑娘，走进帐篷里，或许我会另外给你一张床。我希望波特明天能给我回信，这两天我们会试着把你当客人一样对待的，好吗？”  
他甚至都没有等她的回答，就知道她对他这样的“待客之道”会有什么看法。马尔福松开了她的手臂，走向了一顶相比之下没有那么显眼的帐篷。那顶帐篷就算在麻瓜的宿营地里也不会显得突兀。这让她想起了当初在寻找魂器时住帐篷的痛苦回忆。  
当她看到他消失在帐篷门帘后时，她急忙跟了上去。这群亡命之徒把他们的沙发和扶手椅变回了树桩，待在屋外过夜必定是寒冷而不舒服的。她只能指望马尔福会看在赎金的面子上不会伤害她。  
马尔福帐篷里摇曳着温暖的烛光。这比当初寻找魂器时住的帐篷小多了，但对一对年轻夫妇来说足够了。帐篷里有一张看上去很舒服的双人沙发，沙发前摆着一张小茶几。还有一间厨房，那让她想起了很久之前的某个夏天，她和父母租来的帆船里的小厨房。  
赫敏能透过半掩的帘子看见另一边的马尔福，他用一层帘子隔出了睡觉的空间。他背对着她，露出了一大片苍白的皮肤。  
她意识到自己正盯着马尔福裸露的后背，然后清了清嗓子显示着自己的存在。他转过身来，手里握着衬衫。  
“啊，决定要被我割喉了吗？”（大概就是嫌弃赫敏清嗓子  
赫敏无视了他，朝帘子里望去。一张法国式的床几乎填满了那个小空间，几乎没有地方放那个小衣柜和床头柜。赫敏咬住了自己的嘴唇。 “你是不是说过有关第二张床的事？”  
他盯了她一会儿，叹了口气。 “好吧，也就只有这两三天时间。”  
马尔福朝那张床挥了挥魔杖，大床就分成了两张窄窄的单人床。床头柜不得不跳开让出了位置，它的抽屉咔哒咔哒的响着，显示出很生气的样子。  
“嘘—”他示意家具安静下来，当上层抽屉咬住他的手时，他拍了一下柜子的表面。  
马尔福从衣柜里拿出了一件宽松式样的衬衫，并将那件叠的整整齐齐的长袍展开了。他看见赫敏正看着那件衬衫，他朝她点了点头，然后把衣服扔到了给她睡的那张床上。  
“我没有太多的衣服，但你可以晚上穿这件。我会给你的衣服施一个清理一新，这样你明早就可以穿了。”  
赫敏走过帆布和床之间的缝隙，捡起了那件柔软的白色织物。  
“德拉科？”  
马尔福转过身来，一只靴子拿在手上，单脚站着，身体微微倾斜。  
“这真的有必要吗？你为什么不让我走？这对你没有好处，罗恩和哈利会翻遍森林里地每一块石头，直到找到你。”  
他的脸上没有表现出任何情绪。“我们需要钱。对不起，格兰杰。”  
“你为什么还需要钱？要扩充衣柜吗？”话音一落，她就后悔了。  
马尔福对她露出了毫不掩饰的厌恶。 “是的，格兰杰。我还需要几双龙皮靴子。更不用说还有护发素。”他愤怒地转过身去，“去床上。我今晚不想听到或再见到你了。”他僵硬地走了出去，无视了自己只穿了一只靴子的事实，然后拉上了身后的帘子。  
赫敏犹豫了一会儿脱下了长袍，然后开始脱上衣和裙子。尽管马尔福看上去不会再回到这个小隔间来了，但她还是迅速套上了那件衬衫。马尔福比她高得多，即使对他来说，这件衬衫的长度或许也得到大腿部位。那么对她来说，这差不多就是一条中长裙了。  
他没有给她准备任何洗漱用品，她在这座帐篷里找寻了一会儿，只找到了一只牙刷。用过的。她身体里牙医女儿的人格又哭又叫，但她毫无办法。赫敏只是漱了漱口就爬上了床，没有刷牙。

她觉得自己处在半梦半醒之间来到了一间更冷、更暗的屋子里。蜡烛熄灭了，只有厨房的角落里传来一丝光亮。  
“格兰杰？”马尔福朝她俯下身，“我得出去工作了。聪明点，别惹事。西奥和斯拉格霍恩都会留在营地里。如果我是你的话就不会出去露脸。”  
“工作？”她的脑子里黏糊糊的，没法集中精力。她想要一杯水。  
“是的，格兰杰。工作。我得照顾那些依赖我的人们。”  
赫敏露出了一个困惑的表情，迷蒙着眼睛看他。然后他笑了一下，走出了帐篷。赫敏昏昏沉沉的走向水龙头，贪婪地汲取着水分。她用魔法帐篷里能提供的最冷的水洗了把脸。她的牙齿不太舒服，而且她确信自己绝对出现了口气。  
她慢慢咀嚼着从小厨房的柜子里找到的一片冷掉的夹着奶酪的面包，想着自己能做些什么。她发现自己并不是很害怕，确实不是。是的，住在这儿确实不太舒服，但她并不害怕这里的任何人会对她造成不可挽回的伤害。  
为了试一下水温，赫敏把帐篷的门帘掀到了一边。  
西奥多·诺特脱下了斗篷和外衣，正挥动着魔杖劈柴。他脸色潮红，额头上都是汗。脸上没有了看着她时的那种不悦的神情。火焰很快升起来了，诺特停下了动作，对自己的脸和胸前施了一个清水如泉。  
“西奥？”营地上方的防护罩闪着微光。一个穿着破旧长袍的瘦女人走出了帐篷，两个小孩子紧抓着她褪色的裙子跟在她身后。  
赫敏想起了莱姆斯·卢平和曾看过的西弗勒斯·斯内普学生时代的照片。当丽塔·斯基特在战后得知了这位悲剧英雄的故事后，写了很多关于这位曾备受憎恨的魔药大师的文章。  
“欧诺！你怎么来的这么早！”他紧忙披上了外衣，拥抱了那个看上去很疲惫的女人。她紧靠着他，仿佛吸取着他的力量。他的手摸着有着暗金色头发的女孩，小女孩正含着大拇指，另一条手臂抱着他的一条腿。  
“米卡。”赫敏能听出他话音里的笑意，“我的小点心还好吗？”小女孩抓得更紧了。“你呢，米利特斯？你帮妈妈干活了吗？”小男孩笔直地站着，严肃地点了点头。  
诺特把手轻放在女人的肩上，把她向后推了推看着她的脸。  
“你不应该冒险的。我喜欢看见你，但我不能忍受你和孩子可能会接受Caput。”  
Caput？赫敏不知道他的意思，她只是觉得有些不安。  
诺特带着家人走回了那个中世纪风格的帐篷。  
赫敏退回了马尔福的帐篷里，坐在了沙发上。那个女人和她的孩子看上去疲惫极了—而且—很饿？他们是谁？罪犯吗？孩子也能是罪犯吗？她希望不是。  
赫敏觉得自己口干舌燥，想要一杯茶压下心头的不安，于是她找遍了厨房的两个柜子。但她只找到了一个装着散装茶叶的罐子，而且只剩下了三分之一。  
厨房里没有牛奶，糖罐也见底了。当她把茶叶放到杯子里后才想起她没有魔杖，没有魔杖意味着没有热水。她的嘴又干又黏。失去魔杖让她的心隐隐作痛。  
她又一次凑在厨房的水龙头上喝饱了，觉得自己好了一些。但袖口的空落落让她不住地悲伤，她习惯于把魔杖放在那儿。  
安静的帐篷让她烦躁不安，她开始四处游荡，整理了自己的床铺，仿佛她是个好客人，而不是一个用来交换酬金的人质。  
当她盯着厨房瓷水槽里的几个杯碟时，营地里突然下起了雷雨。  
赫敏担心地看着帐篷门，她害怕自己掀开帘子会看到哈利、罗恩和傲罗们正与那些“罪犯”战斗。  
“斯拉格霍恩！”  
马尔福哑着嗓子，听上去就像他差点就因为嘶吼而失声。  
“他…他喝了太多酒了，德拉科。”只有赞比尼敢说话。在接下来的沉默中，一阵咳嗽声显得有些突兀。一秒后，浑身是血的德拉科·马尔福就掀开帐篷的门帘冲了进来。他一把抓住了她的胳膊。  
“你宣誓过成为一名治疗师吗？”赫敏觉得自己的脑子突然转不过来了，她结结巴巴的没法回答他的问题。  
“我…是的。我的意思是，不…还没。但是我学过一些…”  
“学过一些。”他的声音和眼神第一次这么寒冷。赫敏这次真的被德拉科·马尔福吓到了。“那就看看你能做些什么吧，非正式—治疗师。你现在得干活了。”  
他把她拽出了帐篷到营火边。地上都是暗色的液体，血腥味很冲。一个金发的男人—迪克？唐卡斯特？迪克·唐卡斯特？—正跪在淤泥里，在一具不断颤抖的身体面前。他正试着在那具身体的胸膛上捆上布来止血。  
马尔福把她推到了他们面前，手抓着她的后劲，这让她很痛。  
“你有十秒钟时间看他的伤情，格兰杰。然后我会带你去斯拉格霍恩的帐篷，你会有三十秒拿必须的药品。”  
赫敏盯着那具躺着的身体。高尔。如此多的血。他面色蜡黄，浑身出汗，嘴唇发紫。他气息奄奄，呼吸很不均匀。  
哦，赛思！她不是那种意义上的治疗师！她没在圣芒戈的急诊室实习过，她只在药剂部门待过！这两个部门都得学急救规则，她也曾经花过一天的时间来学习怎么固定骨头和修补伤口，但现在这样的伤绝不是一个药剂师应该会处理的。  
现在，她的脑子一片空白，仿佛她从没学过治疗。  
“时间到了，移动！”  
马尔福把她带到了那顶精心设计的深绿色帐篷面前，把她推了进去。厨房和实验室争夺着空间，屋子里的装饰是维多利亚式和凯尔特式的混合。类似于客厅的空间里有十几张小桌子和扶手椅，每一个木制台面上都装饰着蜿蜒的凯尔特人图案，把药剂瓶和其他瓶子区分开。  
巨大的鼾声从花哨的帘子后传来。赫敏跌跌撞撞地走到一张摆满了小瓶子的桌子之前。  
她终于清醒过来。她至少知道魔药。斯拉格霍恩用标准色给瓶子编了号。绿瓶意味着治疗魔药。她拿起了几个绿色瓶子，然后发现了补血剂、提神剂、止血剂、器官保护药水和含银的抗感染药水  
。赫敏用袍子的下摆裹起了这些药剂。当她转身跑向门口的时候，马尔福拦住了她。她困惑地望着他那因痛苦和愤怒而扭曲的脸。  
“小心点，格兰杰。如果他死了，你也一样，我才不关心什么狗屎赎金。”  
说完，他猛地把她放开，跑出了帐篷。  
赫敏跟在他身后，用肩膀撞开了围在高尔和唐卡斯特身边的人。  
“别挡路！”唐卡斯特抬起了头，赫敏看到他脸上的泪水和恐惧。“你的名字是迪克，对吗？”他点了点头。“你得帮我，迪克。我需要你把那块布抬起来一些，等我让你放下的时候你再把布按回他的伤口。”德拉科抓住唐卡斯特的肩膀把他拉了起来。他跪下身，按住了那块止血布。“我来吧，告诉我什么时候就好。”  
赫敏把第一瓶补血剂灌进了高尔的嘴里，“现在。”  
德拉科掀开了高尔胸前的布，伤口暴露在了赫敏眼前。有什么东西穿过了几层遮挡，其中包括一层皮制的保护层，然后深到了肌肉、骨头和内部的器官。咒语没有击中他的心脏，但是伤口又深又长，他失血太快了。  
“我需要魔杖。”她向马尔福伸出了手。他犹豫了一下，但在看到她坚定的眼神时，就从袖子里抽出了魔杖放在了她的手上。  
“敢做别的我就撕碎你。”  
她无视了他的话，把撕下的衣服和脏东西扔到了一边，开始念复杂的缝合咒语来缝合一层层组织器官。她不熟悉这种工作，而且她从没在压力下或是现实情况下做过。但这些咒语已经在学习过程中深入她的记忆，她几乎是不假思索地就能施展。  
“帮我擦一下额头。”  
“什么？”马尔福听起来很震惊。  
“我在出汗，不帮我擦掉的话会滴到伤口里。”  
德拉科拿出一块有些脏的手帕帮她擦了汗。几分钟后他重复了这个动作，并时刻关注着她是否有其他不适。  
治疗花了很长时间。当每一秒都很珍贵，当每一刻都可能是最后一刻，当每一次犹豫都意味着心跳可能停止时，每一分钟都让人感觉像是数个小时。  
当赫敏把最后一剂药喂进高尔的嘴里，并按摩着他的喉咙帮他吞下去时，她的手在颤抖。高尔的呼吸变得顺畅了，尽管他依然看上去很苍白，但脸上已经没有了那种死气。  
赞比尼招来了担架，诺特和他一起把高尔抬回了他的帐篷。赫敏看着他们直到他们消失在了那顶粉色的、带着尖塔的像蛋糕的帐篷里。她眼前出现了许多黑点，她觉得天旋地转。当她倒在地上彻底陷入黑暗之前，一双强壮的手抓住并稳住了她。


	3. Reality

赫敏被帐篷门口传来的低声交谈吵醒了。她听不清他们在说什么，但这声音的大小足以让她醒过来了。当她试着把腿挪到床边坐起身时，一阵剧痛穿过了她的脖子。  
“嗷。”  
“你醒了。”德拉科站在帘子另一边。  
“高尔怎么样？”  
“他正睡着。没有发烧。我想他能挺过去了。”他坐在他的床上，双肘撑着膝。“谢谢你，格兰杰。你做的很出色。我—我只想让你知道我不会真的杀了你，不管发生什么。我只是…”德拉科抿起了嘴。  
“你怕我毒死他。”  
“是的。但我现在明白你不会做那种事。”  
“值得吗？我听说你从大公司和魔法部里偷钱。这是为了什么？看起来在这儿你也没有什么需要花钱的地方。为什么要冒险？”德拉科看了她一会儿。她不得不强迫自己保持镇定。  
“明天，明天我会告诉你为什么冒险对我来说是值得的。”  
她瞪大了眼，“好的。”  
他点了点头。“你想来点晚饭吗？今天不是很丰盛，但也能在二十分钟内准备好。”  
似乎是为了回答这个问题，她的肚子在这时候叫了起来。德拉科笑了起来。  
“很明显，我想要晚饭，是的。但在这之前，如果可以的话，我想洗个澡，并且刷个牙。”  
“当然可以，我会为你变形出一把牙刷。”  
过了一会儿，赫敏抬起脸对着温暖的水流，满足地叹了口气。她只花了很少的时间就对最基础的生活设施心存感激。她没法想象在森林里躲藏的时候没有魔法要怎么办。她用德拉科给她的毛巾尽可能擦干了头发，然后把毛巾裹在了身上。它从她的胸部一直遮到了大腿中部。她打开门的时候僵住了，盯着同样僵住的德拉科·马尔福。他转过了身，背对着她。  
“呃，一个简单的清理咒已经没办法弄干净你的衣服了。我把我的一些衣服变了形，它们放在了床上。我们会在篝火旁吃饭。”  
他的声音听上去很惊慌，而她觉得自己的惊慌正在慢慢消退，她看着他逃一般的回到了火堆旁的沙发上。  
那件衣服看上去是由德拉科的绿色外衣变形而成的，他加长了这件衣服使它看上去像是一件老式的女巫长袍。她挽起了头发，光脚穿进了鞋子里。  
火堆周围的气氛安静肃穆。男人们把汤碗放在膝上，慢慢喝着，完全没有昨天那种轻松的氛围。  
格雷戈里·高尔裹着温暖的毯子，枕着柔软的枕头躺在一张宽大的沙发上。他闭着眼休息着，放松的身体姿态说明他正享受着同伴的陪伴和火堆的温暖。  
赫敏走到圆圈的外围犹豫了，不知道接下来该去哪。  
“格兰杰。”高尔的声音很平静。“谢谢你。”  
赫敏微笑，“不用谢我，不过，不客气。”  
高尔又闭上了眼，有人在她身边清了清嗓子。  
德拉科端出一碗汤，指了指他的扶手椅。今天他把椅子变成了一张舒适的高背沙发。  
“请坐吧，格兰杰。”赫敏接过了碗，坐在了沙发的一边，德拉科还没坐过的那边。  
汤很稀，但味道不错。汤里的肉可能是兔肉，又或者是松鼠肉，赫敏耸了耸肩。  
几分钟后，男人们开始低声交谈，赫敏觉得现在可以和德拉科说话了。  
“格雷戈里吃过了吗？”  
德拉科点了点头。“是的。我们在汤里加了一些蜂蜜和草药。他吃的很累但是他想在这儿和我们一起，而不是独自待在帐篷里。”  
赫敏把目光转向那顶蛋糕一样的帐篷。“他从哪儿得到的这顶帐篷？”  
德拉科笑了。“那是他母亲的，他对此很尴尬，但我们不得不利用一切可以使用的。我的帐篷属于雷古勒斯·布莱克，它不知为什么会出现在庄园的地下室里。”  
赫敏又舀了一勺肉汤。“你知不知道斯拉格霍恩在他的魔药药材里藏了食物？”  
“我见过奇怪的结晶水果和其他一些食物，但我没检查过他的店铺。”  
赫敏点了点头，向后靠在了沙发上。热汤让她昏昏欲睡，白天发生的事让她累极了。阿德里安·普西拿出了七弦琴，温柔的旋律从指尖流出。赫敏在昏暗的光下陷入了半睡半醒。  
“你到底为什么要嫁给韦斯莱？”德拉科温柔的语气惊醒了她。  
其他人都已经离开了，黑夜中只剩下了篝火的光亮。  
赫敏犹豫了一会儿。 “你怎么知道的？”  
他露出了一个嘲讽的笑。“我们没有完全与世隔绝。我得说这属于传的特别快的一条消息。在我看到今天发生的一切后…”他停了一下，“你是绝对与众不同的。你不需要任何人的帮助或是帮助任何人。韦斯莱…韦斯莱并不富有同情心。或是和你智力相当。我们都知道他成为波特的副手的唯一理由只是因为他是波特最好的朋友。”  
突然的沉默包围了他们，只剩下了火焰的噼啪响声。德拉科拿起另一根树枝加了进去。  
“我和他订婚了。”  
德拉科安静地转向了她。  
“订婚？”  
她直直地看向他的眼睛。  
他从她的眼神里找到了问题的答案。他的眼神和声音柔软下来。  
“你去找他，但他却懒得跟他麻瓜出身的女朋友解释订婚的含义？”她从不善于隐藏。“而你呢？你就这么想要融入他们的世界，以致于你会不顾长远眼光而嫁给他？”他听上去很生气，“即使是包办婚姻也不会这么残酷。”  
“我想过加入科克里斯。”话音刚落，她就意识到她并没有否认这些事，甚至都没有为她的未婚夫辩解。  
“科克里斯？”他语气中带着嘲讽。  
“这是一种令人尊敬的生活方式。”  
“这种生活只有两种人会过，因贫穷而无法凑齐嫁妆的第三个女儿或是被公婆赶出家门的年轻寡妇。”  
她不知道该说些什么反驳他。  
德拉科靠得更近了。太近了，她甚至能感觉到他的鼻息喷在了脸上。  
“这就是你想要创建的新世界吗？”  
“这是个好的世界！”她哭出了声。“人们生活在和平之中，没有人会恐惧。”  
德拉科盯着她。“你还真的相信这个。”他站住了，“神啊，你变笨了，还是这些天你都不敢更深地思考？”他怒气冲冲地大步走开了。他到底想说什么？

 

第二天一早天刚亮，德拉科就叫醒了她。她只模糊地记得昨晚在黑暗中被带回了帐篷，换上了借来的睡裙。  
“起来，格兰杰。我答应要给你看一些东西的。”  
他们边走边吃，这次她穿着借来的结实靴子和绿色的长袍，这让她在森林里便于行动。他们一起向外走着，仿佛是在散步，和她进来时候的情形完全相反。  
“从这里移形换影是安全的，我们已经离营地足够远了。”那昨天是怎么回事？赫敏想，他们昨天明显是移形换影回的营地。  
德拉科似乎看出了她的想法，因为他转向她说，“当我们出去后，其他人会转移营地的。他们会清除我们移形换影的痕迹，如果你试图逃跑也没法带着人回来。”说到这里，他瞪了她一眼，“不过，我可不建议你这么做。”  
赫敏点了点头，德拉科抓住了她的手臂，然后带着她消失在了原地。  
他们出现在一个由鹅卵石铺成的小广场上，广场周围的房子依稀可见当初的辉煌。坏掉的瓦片并没有更换，缺口上只用防水布遮了一下。  
德拉科和西奥带着她迅速移到了最近的房子旁。西奥用指节轻敲了几下门。门上的小洞和门环上的不同颜色显示出房子的主人曾对这栋房子充满自豪。  
门打开了，一个六七岁的小女孩站在门口。她的袍子上有一块闪闪发光的补丁，看上去就像施了过多的黏合咒。  
她露出了一个小小的微笑。  
“德拉科。”她的小手紧攥着他的，“妈妈在厨房里等你。”  
“你爸爸怎么样了，佩亚？”  
她耸了耸肩，蓝色眼睛大得令人难以置信。她带着他们穿过了长长的走廊，来到了屋子的后半部分。深红色的锦缎墙纸上有许多挂过画像的痕迹。赫敏注意到在小桌子和墙壁间有着缝隙。屋子里剩下的家具上没有任何装饰物，看上去就像屋子的主人正在准备搬离。或者说，屋子里就像死过人。  
他们在厨房找到了孩子的母亲。碗碟和炊具放在水池边，挂在天花板上的晾衣架和锅具收纳架都摆满了东西。角落里的平底锅收纳架上缺少了一只最大的铜深平底锅。  
一位娇弱的女人正坐在擦得干干净净的餐桌旁。她的袍子和女孩的一样，使用了过多的裁剪咒语，衣服上过多的补丁更是泄露了她们得靠着多次使用伸缩咒，才能获得合身的衣服。  
她眼下的黑眼圈衬得她的皮肤更加苍白。她双眼无神，看上去很疲惫。  
“帕利亚。”  
“德拉科。”她尽力扯出一个微笑。  
“家里怎么样？”赫敏震惊地看着德拉科·马尔福拥抱了那个瘦小的女人。  
她扣住他的肩膀，轻轻推开了他，看着他的眼睛。她眼睛里闪着泪花，紧紧咬着嘴唇，不让眼泪流下来。 “他们又降低了皮库斯的工资。”  
德拉科闭上了眼。“他们有说为什么吗？”  
“没有。他们这么做只是因为他们有这个权力。他们清楚地知道我们需要这笔钱来付赔款，或许还能拿剩下的钱买些食物。”她生气地用袖子擦了擦眼睛。“佩亚明年就要去霍格沃兹了，我都不知道我们哪来钱买书本和新的袍子。”  
“我们总会有办法的，不是吗。”德拉科往赫敏的方向瞟了一眼，她正呆站着。女人随着他的目光看向赫敏，但没有认出她。与此同时，德拉科从斗篷的内袋里掏出了一个小皮袋。袋子放到桌上时，发出了硬币碰撞的声响。  
女人带着悲伤的眼神看着那个袋子。“我恨你带来这个。我恨我们需要同情。我恨我不得不接受这些。”她捏紧了拳，又慢慢地松开了。“谢谢你，德拉科。”“  
“我把给别人的袋子留给你去分发可以吗？你能把袋子给他们而不引起注意吗？在这个时候我最好不要一间间屋子去送袋子。”  
女人坚定地点了点头，“我们屋子里有一个德鲁伊洞用来藏袋子。我想我得去弄一些茶叶，然后请我的表姐妹和朋友们下午过来刺绣。”  
“你恨刺绣。”德拉科眼神温柔地指出了这一点。  
“我想我得把这件事变成一个习惯。或许每个月都得聚一聚。”  
他捋顺了她乱蓬蓬的头发。“皮库斯真是个幸运的男人。”  
她笑着拍了拍他的肩，“巫师！”  
“你姐姐好吗？”  
“她完全垮了。”  
沮丧像一层雪一样笼罩着房间，似乎连声音都阻隔了。  
当厨房陷入极度的安静时，某人从大厅的楼梯上走下的声音就显得更响了。  
“你在分发我们的救济金吗？”那声音听上去嘲讽又咄咄逼人。  
“卡西欧佩亚！”  
“别这么生气，帕利亚。你知道的，我们只能靠他给我们的钱脱离阿兹卡班！我们没有一个人付得起赔偿金！没有人！”尽管这些话都是事实，但她的语气依然让人不舒服。首先出现在眼前的是一双裸足。脚趾甲上的暗红色指甲油已经斑驳，需要修剪。袍子看上去很干净，尽管已经过时了，但很明显，在不久之前那还是最时尚的。  
总之，那个女人就像一个不那么疯狂的贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。她的头发稍微有些卷，但从某种程度上来说，她看上去并不在想其他事。  
女巫双手抓着楼梯的扶手向下走着，她光裸着的双脚踏在楼梯上铺着的红色地毯上。  
“你觉得你能坚持多久，德拉科？”  
“坚持到我无法坚持下去。”德拉科冷静地回复。  
“那你觉得你还有多久会被扔进阿兹卡班？直到他们把我们中的其他所有人都扔进去面对冰冷的石头之后？”她猛地指向空白的墙壁。“我们已经出卖了我们的祖先，还有多久我们会出卖自己？”  
“卡西…”帕利亚听起来半是安抚，半是恳求。  
赫敏想要离开了，这里的空气让她窒息。她向后退了几步，却碰到了家具。桌子腿在地上发出刺耳的响声。所有的眼睛都转向了赫敏。  
“赫敏·格兰杰！”  
听到她姐姐的尖叫，帕利亚震惊地倒吸了一口冷气，用手捂住了嘴。那个生气的女人爬下最后几级楼梯，冲向赫敏，伸出手想抓住她。赫敏吓了一跳，跌跌撞撞地向后退了几步，撞倒了小桌子。  
卡西欧佩亚无助地伸出手抓住了空气，失去平衡倒在地上哭泣着。她胡乱地爬向赫敏，“求你了。”眼泪和尘土混在她的脸上，“求你了，女士。你很善良，我听说。你是哈利·波特最好的朋友，韦斯莱的未婚妻。你可以和他们说上话，你可以说服他们！”’  
女巫抓住了赫敏的斗篷，甚至把脸埋在了衣褶里，嘴里还念念不停。赫敏陷入了一种惊恐的放空状态，只是站着看那个女人心碎。她只听到了几个单词，“求你了”，“丈夫”和“阿兹卡班”。  
她不知道该做什么。她被吓呆了，下意识找着德拉科。他迅速反应过来。帕利亚弯下腰抓住了她姐姐的肩膀，在她耳边低声说着什么安慰她。  
德拉科把抓住她斗篷的双手掰开，带着她穿过了大厅，远离了那两个在厨房的地上哭泣的女人。  
在大门关上之前，她听到了最后一声绝望的“拜托了”。然后她就与那些痛苦隔离了。

 

“发生了什么？”  
德拉科知道她在说什么。  
“卡西欧佩亚的丈夫公开批判了赔偿金制度。为了战后重建，大部分纯血家族的资产都被冻结或是拿走了。你看到我表兄的房子了。他们几乎卖掉了所有不用的东西。新兴贵族们喜欢给自己伪造一些历史，尽管这意味着要把其他家族的祖先画像挂在闪亮的新房子里，强迫古老的、被施了防护咒的家具打开抽屉或门。”  
他移向沙发的边缘，盯着帐篷壁炉里燃烧的火焰。  
“他做了什么？”赫敏问，但她害怕那个回答。  
“他走进了战后重建部门，告诉了他们对于他本就只能拿到前同事一半工资，这次又被扣去一半的看法。他对此大声抱怨。然后他就再也没能回家，他们直接把他送进了阿兹卡班。”  
“我确信亚瑟对此完全不知情！我想哈利也是。”她听上去很自信。  
德拉科看着她，露出不敢相信的表情。然后他的表情变得悲伤。  
“哦，格兰杰。”他用手捂住了脸。  
“如果这经常发生的话我相信我会知道的！”看到他愤怒的神色后，她犹豫了，“好吧，我觉得我至少知道赔偿金是必须支付的，而且可能投靠伏地魔的家庭确实会拿不到太多收入，但是…我想魔法部至少会给他们留下足以养家的钱？”  
“那是魔法部，格兰杰。权力使人腐败，光明的一面也不例外，波特、亚瑟·韦斯莱或是你可爱的未婚夫也不例外。他们生活的唯一的目标似乎就是为了社会进步。”  
“他不是一个贪图名誉的人。”她听上去并没有底气。  
“哦，他不是吗？那我能想象到他对自己家族的社会地位有多不满。我很善于抓住别人的弱点，赫敏。那就是他的弱点。事实上，几乎是他们家族所有人的。只是他们从不承认罢了，或许那个魔法部雇员，那个在我们二年级还是三年级时当级长那个承认过？如果接下来我有说错的地方，记得纠正我。那两个最大的男孩尽可能逃离了，不是吗？埃及和摩尔多瓦？”  
“罗马尼亚。”她纠正了他，他点头示意他知道了。  
“我们已经提过那个野心勃勃的魔法部雇员了；接下来是那对双胞胎，从还在霍格沃兹的时候开始，他们就只关心他们的玩笑事业。”他停了一下，“我可以确信金妮芙拉在波特一回来就爬上了他的床，为他流了血。”她觉得他的目光变得柔软了，“当然，她很清楚后果。”  
“够了。至少罗恩没有强迫或骗过我。”赫敏感到一阵反胃，她觉得自己的婚前恐惧要转变成对婚姻这整件事的恐惧了。  
“他确实没有。”他语气中带着讥讽。“告诉我，他向你求婚的时候跪下了吗？”  
赫敏移开了目光，摸着左手上的戒指。当莫丽把一个紫色的天鹅绒小盒子递给罗恩的时候，她觉得很有压力。他只是为她戴上了普威特家族的订婚戒指，然后餐桌上就发出了欢呼声。她甚至不记得自己有没有答应。她真的是订婚了吗？  
德拉科把她的一缕卷发别到了耳后。  
“你穿绿色很美。”  
她颤抖着身体。他是不是靠得更近了？在两座沙发上可没有空间让她躲…  
“我吓到你了吗？”  
他一定是靠得更近了！她甚至能感觉到皮肤上他的气息。  
德拉科的手指悬在她的脖子旁，都没有触碰。但这已经让她觉得自己手臂和上半身汗毛直竖，她开始出汗了。  
“我都没有碰到你。”他凑在她的耳边，“至少现在还没有。”  
赫敏的身体更明显地颤抖起来。她无助地抱住了自己，这让她离他更近了。  
“他不知道要温柔地碰你吗？”他的指尖摸到了她裙子的下摆。“告诉我，格兰杰，他让你颤抖吗？”当他的手向上移去的时候，赫敏不知道是因为他的触碰，还是因为他俩之间的电流，她的腿也开始颤抖。天啊，罗恩可不擅长这样。“他知道你有这么敏感吗？”她移开了目光。“他认真探索过你吗？”哦神啊，为什么她没有阻止他？为什么她什么都没做？“你的皮肤很柔软。”他的手勾住了她的内裤边，目的明显。他慢慢地脱下了那块织物，似乎是在等着她拒绝。赫敏绝望地发现她居然在期待他，她的身体正在为他打开。她想转移自己的注意力，阻止这一切。他把手指浅浅地伸了进去，慢慢地向里推去。另一根手指挑弄着她的阴蒂，一次，两次。不可否认的是，他让她很舒服。  
“我会一直揉着它。”他贴着她的脸，“我会轻轻地把它揪起，然后在上面打圈。”赫敏的牙齿开始打颤，她不得不闭上眼。“我会很小心的。”他低声说。  
她的呼吸加快了，她的大腿甚至因为期待而绷紧了。他的身体离得太近了。每一处。  
“我可以吗？”  
赫敏哭了起来，张开了双腿。  
这份欢愉几乎超出了她所能承受的范围。锋利而甜美，更重要的是，很直接。赫敏把脑袋埋在了他的肩上，紧抓着他的手臂。他的手指打着圈，仅靠这一点纯粹的快乐，她就觉得自己已经被控制住了。她试图更靠近他，获得更多的愉悦。德拉科在用力之前犹豫了一下。性给她带来的极度快乐让她哭湿了他的长袍，高潮比她自慰时来的更快更猛。他延长了她的快乐，直到她停下哭泣。  
“你可不是纯洁的女祭司，赫敏。”  
说着，他轻轻放下把她放在了沙发上的温暖的毯子里。她依然沉浸在高潮的余韵之中。


	4. Caput

第二天一早，她在厨房找到了他。他背对着她，就像昨晚她装睡时一样。在这之前，她躺在床上，心里害怕着，却又希望他回到帐篷里。她深吸了一口气，而且清楚地知道，昨晚的她的一切欢愉都是真实的。  
“早上好。”她小声说着，不确定他有没有听见。他无言地递给了她一杯刚煮好的热气腾腾的茶，她接了过来。  
“波特送信来了。”他盯着放在厨房架子上的茶叶罐。“他接受了我的条件，明天就送赎金来。”他呼出了一口气，转身离开了。“一切都按计划进行着，格兰杰。你要回家了。”  
看着他的身形消失在帐篷门帘中后，她觉得自己仿佛失去了什么。他似乎带走了她的一些东西。

 

她一直坐在壁炉前，听着德拉科绵长的呼吸，看着火焰逐渐黯淡，木材变为焦炭。  
赫敏在白天遇见了很多次德拉科，但他只是装作没看见她。明天她就要回去了。她即将回到在魔法部和圣芒戈的工作中。她喜欢她的工作。这份工作让她处在知识和学习的怀抱中，她现在知道自己到底偏向哪一方了。她会选择和病人相处而不是在魔法部任职。  
她已经决定了。  
只是。  
罗恩。  
她用手掌压着眼睛。他值得更好的。她也是。  
她不想离开这个由帐篷组成的小社区。森林已经接纳了她。连西奥都不会对着她抽出魔杖了。  
还有德拉科。  
天啊。德拉科。  
她盯着那片黑暗，直到看见了光点。  
她轻手轻脚地滑下了床，沿着地毯朝他的方向走去，小心地不碰到柜子。  
她慢慢地掀开了他的被子。  
手腕突然被抓住了，这让她尖叫起来。火焰突然又闪耀起来，温暖的光从她身后亮起。  
德拉科盯着她，把魔杖放回了枕头下。  
“格兰杰！你以为你在做什么？”  
她的脸变得通红，一句话也不说。  
抓住她的手松开了。  
“你明早就要离开了。”他躲开了她的眼神。  
“我知道。”  
“我们再也不会相见。”  
“我明白。”  
当她的手滑到他的睡衣下时，他还抓着她的手。  
“我们会后悔的。”  
“我不会。”她吻住了他。  
他们交换着呼吸，他的手插进了她的头发里，手指缠绕着她松散的发卷。  
当她跨坐在他的身上时，那件上衣很轻易地就缩到了上半身。  
赫敏引导着他的手摸着她的乳房，轻轻摇晃着臀部。他隔着那件薄的棉质衬衣爱抚着她，又把手伸向她的卷发。  
她的太阳穴旁伸出了一根带着嫩芽的小树枝。他想把它弄开，但一碰到那根小枝条，她就瞪大了眼，坐得更直了，接着身子就软了下去。  
木材烧的更旺了，暖光充斥着帐篷，带来了更多的温暖。  
枝条弯绕着穿过了她的头发，编织成了一个更复杂的图案。当枝条伸长的时候，树叶也随之生长。起初只是初春的淡绿，逐渐变成了盛夏的深绿色。赫敏不敢乱动，害怕打扰到发生在她身上的魔法。她觉得树枝和树叶在她的头发上形成了一顶王冠，长长的发丝垂在她的背上。  
德拉科拉开了她上衣领口的绳子，衣服从肩上滑落下来，绕在她的臀部上。  
“从没有纯洁的女祭司。”他粗着声音。  
她跪了起来，伸手去摸他睡裤的腰带。他抬起臀部，以便让她方便帮他脱下。他早就勃起了。  
德拉科把遮着她臀部的最后一点布料也脱了下来，扔在了床边。  
他轻抚着她的大腿内侧，然后拉着她的手向她的敏感点探去。  
“为了我。”他的手指摸过他想看的部位，这让她不自主地颤抖了。他的手落在她的膝盖上，停了下来。  
他恳求的眼神让她犹豫。尽管害羞，但她还是慢慢地向自己的敏感点摸去，朝着他张开了腿。  
他深吸了一口气，手指拂过她的褶皱，引导着她的手指跟着自己。他用另一只手托住她的臀部稳住她，然后重复着动作。  
她扭动着臀部，贪恋着他的动作，但他只是在外围打着圈，似乎是故意绕开了那个点。  
“别闹了。”她恳求他。  
他圈住了自己的阴茎撸了两把，前列腺液让龟头亮晶晶的。他轻轻下压着她的臀部，鼓励她更向下。  
她对准坐了下去。  
那一瞬间，她喘着粗气，觉得自己再也回不到过去了。  
德拉科的双手扶着她的身侧。她向后仰着头，露出了雪白的脖颈。  
她的腿因为用力而颤抖着。赫敏向后几乎坐到了德拉科的膝盖上，双手撑在床上支撑着自己。他在她体内的每一次律动都准确地落在她的欢愉点上。  
火焰烧得通红。  
德拉科想更用力，可没法使上劲。他呻吟了一声，抓住她的大腿挺了进去。  
她的紧致牢牢吸住了他。  
她太紧了。  
德拉科抱住她坐了起来，她在他的怀里发出了尖叫。他扶住她的肩膀，每次向上挺腰的时候都把她往下压去。  
她能感觉到他的形状，每一次挺动都让她觉得自己快到高潮。赫敏靠在他汗涔涔的肩上，闻着他的气味。他也高潮了。  
他们四肢纠缠着倒回了床上，互相能听见对方狂乱的心跳。德拉科摸着她的发辫。  
炉子里温暖的光环绕着他们。  
赫敏能感觉到他在她的体内又勃起了。  
她埋在他的颈侧笑了。  
“继续吗？”  
“继续。”  
后来，在一切都结束了的深夜，他告诉她。  
“我不想要你。”他撩开了她脸上的头发，想抚平她的不安。“我不想之后再思念你，在尝过最甜的糖之后，我将再也无法接受其他。”  
她只是把头靠在他的肩上，腿搭在他的身上。  
当第一缕阳光透进来时，她终于睡了。一顶精致的橡树枝所编成的冠冕戴在她的头上，一片树叶伸出来落在他的胸前。

 

当她醒来的时候，她发现自己被绑架来那天穿的衣服正放在床上，她开始慢慢地穿上它们，至少这样她能体面的走出森林。她有些悲伤的把那件绿色的长袍放在了他的床上，她已经开始想念了。  
接下来，她有些不安地站在了穿着斗篷的男人们中间。出乎她意料的，格雷戈里·高尔给了她一个拥抱，差点勒得她喘不过气来。在松开手之前，他在她耳边低声说了一句“谢谢”，然后他拿起了魔杖，消失在了森林里。  
然后他们一个个的和她握了手。西奥多·诺特看上去有些纠结，他握紧了拳头又松开，最后，他伸出了手握住了她的，或许只维持了半秒钟，他就转身跟着高尔一起走进了禁林。  
这次穿过森林的路显得那么短。虽然他们一路上没有说话，但她希望能在树下多待一会儿，多感受一会儿他掌心的温度。  
有几次她不得不推开挡着路的树枝，那些枝条仿佛阻止着她离开。  
很快，她发现自己站在了一片空地上，她就是在这儿被带走的。  
德拉科并没有松开她的手，而是挥动魔杖露出了为她采集的药用花朵。他用一块布托起了这些娇嫩的花朵，交给了赫敏。  
“我在上面施了一个保存咒，但是昨天我就施了。我希望今天它还在起效。”  
“我可不这么觉得。但是，谢谢。这对我很重要。”  
她觉得自己有很多话想说，但脑子里只记得他们该告别了。她不想说出这句话，于是露出了为难的神色。  
德拉科看着她的眼睛，点了点头。他拿起魔杖，施了一个无法追踪的召唤咒。  
一个小小的，凹陷的坩埚出现在他们的面前，砰的一声落在了赫敏脚下。她犹豫了，然后弯下腰捡起了它。  
当她摸到门钥匙的时候，一个巨大的皮质袋子落在了德拉科身前。他迅速捡起了它。  
“我得走了，这儿对我来说不安全。”  
她点了点头。  
“其他人已经转移营地了，你没法带他们找到我们。”  
她张开嘴，却什么都说不出来。  
“再见。”  
门钥匙生效了。她还能感觉到德拉科的吻，但事实上面对的只是罗恩的拥抱。

 

判决书说，西奥多·诺特，磨坊主的儿子。她甚至不知道居然还有魔法磨坊。很明显，为女巫和巫师们生产面包的人具有极高的社会地位。西奥的父亲曾是全英国烘焙制品的主要供应商。而他的儿子如今却只能过着躲藏的生活，远离他的家人，只是因为他抓了一只兔子。威森加摩的文字记录上记着，他这么做是因为他的孩子们饿了。一滴眼泪落在文件上，模糊了脚注。法律上写的清清楚楚。禁林里的所有生物都属于魔法部，狩猎这些神奇动物是违法的。  
赫敏把脸埋在了掌心。她记得这条法律。在战争结束后不久，为了表彰森林里的生物在战时的贡献，这条法律条文应运而生。她也曾经投了赞成票，她认为保护神奇动物不受额外的猎杀是应该的。  
她让一位父亲远离了他的孩子们。  
不管多少次她告诉自己，是威森加摩最终通过了这条法律，但她总是逃不过深深的自责。  
她甚至为支持这条法律召开了集会，就像她在大重建开始时推动其他法律条文的通过一样。  
现在她想知道她通过“努力”毁了多少人的人生。  
普威特家族的订婚戒指陷进了她的前额。罗恩为她回来而欣喜若狂，恨不得提前婚礼日期。  
莫丽和芙蓉谈论着婚礼的主题——查理火炮队的橙色和黑色，还是格兰芬多的红色和金色？——发冠用花朵编织还是传统的猫头鹰羽毛？而赫敏想着的却是西奥孩子们的眼睛，以及那个绝望地请求她帮助的女巫，她的丈夫还在阿兹卡班。  
她的桌上摆着一个小花瓶，一根橡树枝条正插在里面，树叶下有一颗淡绿色，近乎白色的橡子。赫敏心不在焉地用指尖擦过这个小果子。  
她被告知那个男人正准备组织煽动逃税。按照官方的说法，他还在候审，但她感觉威森加摩不会开庭审理他了。他会被遗忘，然后被无限期的扣押。  
赫敏犹豫着，不知道该不该和重审案件的巫师提起他。  
她不明白西奥那时候是什么意思，但她默默记下了那个诅咒的名字。她径直走向图书馆有关巫师法的最古老区域。她这次没有拿魔药学的书，而是埋头于法律条文里。  
赫敏在最古老的法律版本里发现了一个狼头，她抚摸着它。那个长着狼头的人吃了一惊，转过头来贪婪地享受着抚摸。  
在很久之前，阿兹卡班还没有设立的时候，标记罪犯，在审判他们之前把他们转化成狼人是一种有效的惩罚。然后他们会被巫师和麻瓜驱逐，却又融不进狼人群体之中，他们的生命总是很短暂，并且结局残酷。  
尽管这个诅咒已经不会再让人变成狼头，但如果被施了Caput，他们就可以被合法地杀死。  
她抱歉地看了一眼，合上了书，盖住了那个孤独的狼头。  
她得对自己诚实。  
她走出了魔法部，经过了重建部门。一位女巫正站在门前，绞着双手，想鼓起勇气进去。她的长袍是绿色天鹅绒材质的，配有银色的流苏。看上去就像斯莱特林的床帏。  
赫敏把手伸进了袍子的口袋，摸着口袋里那张折好、封好的羊皮纸。  
她穿过了魔法部拥挤的大厅，她明白自己想要什么。  
她踏进了魔法部的壁炉，来到了破釜酒吧。当汤姆叫她的时候，她没有停下脚步。她转过一个拐角，看到了熟悉的、有些轻微褪色的红色大门，门上曾有一个华丽的门环，现在只剩下了痕迹。  
当她敲开门的瞬间，门里的女人震惊地看着她，下意识想关门，但赫敏早就用脚卡住了门缝。  
“帕利亚！拜托了，我一个人来的。我能和你谈谈吗？”  
五分钟后，她坐在擦得干干净净的餐桌前，面前放着一杯刚煮好的茶。  
“我觉得我们不必要互相介绍了。”  
“是的。事实上，并没有太多的帕利亚嫁给皮库斯。”赫敏低下头笑着。  
两个女巫之间放着一张折叠的小羊皮纸，赫敏在上面封了一个鲜红色的封条。  
“下次你见到他的时候把这个给他好吗？”  
帕利亚惊恐地看着那封信。  
“这会伤害他吗？”  
“我以梅林的名义发誓，不会。”  
“好的。我会给他的。你要留下吃晚饭吗？”  
赫敏能听出她语气中对于今晚要多一张嘴的担心和忧虑。  
“不用了，谢谢你的好意。我得走了，我今晚还得去见一个人。”她站了起来，准备动身去诺丁汉。

 

“赫敏，你确定吗？”  
她看着他关切的、亮绿色的眼睛，胸口一紧。她觉得自己胸膛里充满着爱和悲伤，觉得自己快绷不住哭泣了。  
当她向他坦白的时候，他并不理解，甚至表示出了明确的反对，但他还是听了她的解释，并帮她把东西从陋居里搬了出来。当她把普威特家族的戒指放到罗恩的掌心时，他露出了绝望的神色。他握紧了拳头，转身离开了，一句话也没有留下。  
“反抗你的敌人需要过人的勇气，而在朋友面前坚持自己的立场需要更大的勇气。”她引用了邓布利多的话，哈利只能露出一个苦笑。  
她想在自己去往另一边之前再给他一个拥抱。她从没离开过他。无论是在他被迫参与三强争霸赛的时候，还是在他们饥寒交迫地寻找魂器时，又或是当她意识到他正悄悄地进入傲罗和魔法部地政治圈子时。现在，第一次，她将不再站在他身边。“你知道的，当我看到不公时，我没法袖手旁观，”赫敏微笑着，但哈利把她的手贴在自己脸上时，她的微笑就垮掉了。  
“这不是升级的SPEW，对吗？”  
“不，不。我保证这不是。”  
“你爱他吗？”  
“是的。没错。是的。我确实爱他。”显然她可以不停重复这句话。  
哈利用力捏了捏她的手，然后放开了。他最后一次拥抱了她。“那就别让我抓住你。”  
她在他胸前笑了，“那你不妨试试。”  
“再见，赫敏。”  
她后退了几步，朝着她最好的朋友笑着流泪。哈利穿着傲罗的工作袍，然后她转身走向了禁林旁那个穿着斗篷的身影。  
“最后一个机会，格兰杰。转身离开。”  
她向他伸出了手，“我不会的。”  
他拉起了她的手，亲吻落在掌心。  
“那就进入你的王国吧，我亲爱的。”


End file.
